Una noche interesante
by Hermione719
Summary: Una noche en el casino para divertirse mientras ganas o pierdes dinero, también puedes tomar un trago o dos para pasar el rato mientras charlas con alguien, ese era el principal objetivo de nuestros chicos Hunters al ir allí debido a que últimamente han tenido ligeros disgustos, pero sucedió esto: ¡TODO LES SALIÓ PATAS ARRIBA! KilluaxGon LeorioxKurapika


**Una noche interesante.**

Una noche en el casino para divertirse mientras ganas o pierdes dinero, también puedes tomar un trago o dos para pasar el rato mientras charlas con alguien, ese era el principal objetivo de nuestros chicos Hunters al ir allí debido a que últimamente han tenido ligeros disgustos, pero sucedió esto: ¡TODO LES SALIÓ PATAS ARRIBA! Tenemos a un Gon adicto a las apuestas golpeando a toda criatura viviente que lo acuse de tramposo mientras que Killua trata de apaciguarlo en vano, y a un Kurapika bipolar borracho bailarín que lanza palabras de amor/odio al pobre Leorio.

Ahora mismo Leorio y Killua tendrán que ocuparse del asunto para que al menos no los manden a la cárcel por daños a la propiedad, integridad u homicidio.

¿Lo lograran? Pasen y lean :D

KilluaxGon.

LeorioxKurapika.

-¡Oiga usted está haciendo trampa!-

Gon: ¡Cállese! Dice eso solo porque está perdiendo.

-¡Maldito mocoso!

Gon: ¡¿Quiere pelea?!

Killua: G-Gon cálmate.

-¡Kyaaaaaa alguien tranquilice a ese chico rubio!

Kurapika: ¡La manda, La manda, La manda Kurapika!

Leorio: ¡Kurapika por lo que más quieras para!

Kurapika: ¡Leorio bailemos!

Leorio: ¡Claro que no!

Kurapika: ¡¿A NO?! ¿Quieres morir maldito imbécil? No espera te quiero.

Por la noche, en un casino, sucedía algo un tanto interesante, por circunstancias de la vida Gon se volvió adicto al póker y a las maquinitas, en este mismo instante estaba ahorcando a un hombre que lo acuso de tramposo mientras el pobre Killua trataba de tranquilizarlo, y por estas mismas circunstancias Kurapika estaba bailando la macarena en la mesa del bar mientras tiraba insultos a Leorio el cual no hallaba como pararlo.

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo llegaron? a esto os voy a explicar.

 **Flash back.**

En una cafetería estaban los cuatro amigos comiendo helado con expresiones distintas en la cara. Leorio estaba nervioso debido a la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Kurapika otro que estaba molesto era Gon pero no era por Killua ya que este estaba comiendo su helado tranquilamente, después de un rato el albino se aburrió de tanto silencio y decidió romperlo con la siguiente pregunta.

Killua: Muy bien ¿Quién empieza contar sus problemas? ¿Ustedes o nosotros?-Dijo recargando sus codos en la mesa haciendo un puente con las manos para poner su barbilla, los demás suspiraron resignados.

Leorio: Kurapika está molesto por que una enfermera se me declaro-Hablo finalmente sorprendiendo a los menores y sacándole una venita palpitante en la frente al rubio.

Gon: ¿De-De verdad?

Killua: Wow jamas crei que este día llegaria-Miraban incredulos al doctor quien tenia una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kurapika: Te felicito al fin logras que una fulana se fijara en ti-Decia entre dientes.

Leorio: ¡No es mi culpa que se me declarara!

Kurapika: ¡Pudiste haberla empujado cuando te beso!-Pronuncio con molestia haciendo que el mayor volviera a tomar su batido nervioso.

Killua: ¿Encima te beso? Valla-Puso una cara felina mirando al doctor que miraba a algun punto en la pared.

Kurapika: Entonces….-Hablo para cambiar de tema- ¿Por qué estas tan molesto Gon?- al decir eso el nombrado recordo la razon y volvio fruncir el entre cejo.

Gon: Mito san esta en peligro-Pronuncio seriesisimo alertando a los mayores.

Leorio: ¿De veras?

Kurapika: ¿Qué ocurrio?

Killua: Tranquilicense no es la gran cosa-Decia desinteresadament a pesar de la fulminante mirada del Freecks, el rubio y el doctor se miraron.

Leorio: Expliquenos.

Gon: Mito san ella…-Hablaba con dificultad mientras temblaba y apretaba el vaso en su mano hasta sacarle grietas- e-ella ti-tiene-balbuceaba, le costaba muchisimo lo que iba a decir.

Leorio: ¿G-Gon?-Lo miraban preocupados era la primera vez que lo veian tan molestos, Killua suspiro cansado.

Killua: Mito san consiguio novio-Dijo finalmente impactando a los mayores, de repente el vaso que tenia Gon se rompio en mil pedacitos de vidrio.

Kurapika: ¿E-En serio?-Pregunto anonadado recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del albino.

Leorio: Wow felicita-Fue interrumpido debido a que Gon se levanto apoyando sus brazos en la mesa lanzando una tremenda mirada de ira.

Gon: ¡Ninguna falicitaciones ese tipo no merece a Mito san!- Grito con furia asustando a algunas persona alrededor, Killua le tomo suavemente del hombro y lo sento de nuevo, luego le acaricio la cabeza para tratar de calmarlo.

Killua: Veran caballeros-Empezo a explicar debido a la mirada atonita de los otros dos- el chiquillo aquí presente, que se ve tan amable en el fondo resulto ser todo un hijo celoso y egoista -puso una sonrisa divertida y el menor bufo- cuando fuimos a isla ballena Mito san, de muy buena gana,nos presento a un hombre alto, apuesto y millonario con porte de caballero -hablo burlonamente resaltando algunas palabras para hacer molestar a proposito al menor- nos cayo muy bien al principio pero en cuanto se escucho la palabra "novio" Gon puso una cara que haria que la expresion que tenia cuando peleo con Nerferpitou fuera de cuentos de hadas comparada a esta, despues ubo una sangrienta pelea de palabras no aptas para menores y desde entonces no hemos pasado por alla ¿No es gracioso?-termino fimalmente de relatar con cara felina dejando de piedra a Leorio y a Kurapika.

Gon: ¡No fue mi culpa!-Dijo defendiendose- ese tipo me da mala espina, cuando le pregunte sus intenciones con Mito san borro esa sonrisita de galan ¡Y me insulto!-agrego molesto y Killua lo miro con obviedad.

Killua: Perdonalo Gon, es que es dificil ser agradable con alguien cuando te rompe el brazo y te lo inutiliza de esa manera-Explico defendiendo a ese pobre ser humano.

-¡¿LE ROMPISTE EL BRAZO!?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Kurapika y Leorio mirando atonitos a Gon el cual ladeo la cabeza con el entre cejo fruncido.

Gon: Me disculpe y le pague el hospital pero aun asi estaba molesto, el es solo un quejumbroso-Refunfuño por lo bajo y Killua solto una carcajada de buena gana.

Killua: Jajaja eres un idiota Gon ¿Acaso planeabas que Mito san esperara siempre tu regreso sola?-Agrego burlonamenta y Gon lo miro molesto.

Gon: Killua dime ¿Qué pasaria si Alluka encuentra a alguien que le haga las mismas cosas que tu me haces a mi?

Killua: ¡MATARIA AL MUY MALDITO!-Grito con sed de sangre y sacando sus garras mas una mirada asesina, pero cuando vio la mirada victoriosa y burlona de Gon y el desconcierto de Leorio y Kurapika tosio para cambiar de tema- pero eso es otro asunto Gon.

Leorio: Bueno… creo que la hemos pasado mal ultimamente…-Agrego rascandose la cabeza incomodo viendo como asentian con la cabeza los demas- ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? -sonrio ante la idea que se le formaba en la mente- hoy inauguran un nuevo casino aquí, en esta ciudad en un hotel ¡Vallamos y olvidemonos de nuestros problemas por una noche! -anuncio contento sorprendiendo a los otros.

Gon: ¡Yo quiero ir!-Pronuncio con su alegria usual.

Killua: Por mi esta bien, quiero probar las maquinitas-Puso una sonrisita gatuna.

Kurapika: Esta bien por esta vez-Suspiro rendido ante las insistentes miradas de sus amigos.

Acordaron verse en la noche y se fueron, Leorio y Kurapika a un departamento y Killua y Gon a un hotel que pagaron. Al anochecer ya estaban listo en frente de dicho casino vestidos con sus respectivos trajes y corbatas.

Gon: ¡Kurapika te ves muy bien!

Kurapika: Ustesdes dos tambien se ven muy bien.

Killua: Gracias.

Leorio: ¡¿Y yo que?!-Despues de una ligera discusion por parte de Leorio se metieron al edificio, era un lugar muy elegante y con un aire alegre y divertido, esto encanto a los menores, Killua tomo del brazo a Gon para salir corriendo- ¡Oigan!

Killua: ¡Estaremos en las maquinitas si nos necesitan!-Grito adentrandose mas al casino con el menor hasta perderse de vista.

Leorio: Esos dos-Suspiro resignado.

Kurapika: ¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto curioso mirando alrededor, el doctor hizo lo mismo y diviso una cantina donde servia toda clase de bebidas alcoholicas.

Leorio: ¡Vallamos alla Kurapika!-Tomo de la mano al nombrado sin dejarlo dar una raspuesta, se sentaron en unas sillas y Leorio pidio dos bebidas las cuales Kurapika vio con desden.

Kurapika: No me gusta el alcohol.

Leotio: ¡Oh vamos! Solo por esta noche-Pidio y el otro lo miro dudoso- hazlo por mi ¿Si? –pidio con carita de perrito triste y el rubio no pudo objetar, tomo un sorbo.

Kurapika: No esta mal…

Leorio: ¿Verdad que si? Hagamos una competencia haber quien aguanta mas-Dijo decidido tomandose de una sola vez toda la bebida- tu turno -sonrio burlonamente.

Kurapika: Haraz un desastre cuando estes borracho.

Leorio: Eso tu no lo sabes-Decia en tono chistoso y el otro arqueo una ceja intrigado acto seguido se tomo toda su bebida de una sola vez.

Kurapika: Tu turno.

Killua: ¡Maldición aun no gano nada!-Grito frustrado al ver que los símbolos de las maquinas no eran iguales, Gon lo miraba con curiosidad.

Gon: Cuando todos los dibujos son iguales te dan dinero ¿Verdad?

Killua: ¡Exacto! ¿Quieres intentar?-Pregunto sonriente al ver que el otro asentia con la cabeza. Cambiaron de puestos y ahora el moreno era el que estaba sentado en frente de la maquinita.

Gon: ¿Qué debo hacer?

Killua: Primero tienes que meter unas monedas en esa ranura-El otro le hizo caso y metio las monedas- luego jalas esa palanca de ahí.

Gon: ¿Asi?-Pronuncio dudoso jalando la palanca, la maquína rodó los símbolos mientras hacía sonar diversos sonidos, después de unos segundos paro dejando ver tres figuras iguales y luego tirando grandes cantidades de monedas de un hueco.

Killua: ¡Wow Gon lo lograste ganaste!-Dijo asombrado de ver tanto dinero, Gon sonrio divertido.

Gon: ¡Hagamoslo otra vez!-Metió de nuevo unas monedas y jaló la palanca, aparecieron tres nuevas figuras y salió más dinero del hueco- ¡Gane otra vez! –gritó emocionado bajo la mirada de una anonadado Killua.

Killua: Suerte del principiante-Hablo un poco celoso de ver lo bien que le iba al moreno.

Gon: Killua ¿Qué haremos con tanto dinero?-No hallaba como guardar tantas monedas de oro, el albino lo miro y sonrió gatunamente.

Killua: Lo vamos a apostar-Apunto a una mesa de juegos de cartas.

Kurapika: Anda pero que poca resistencia tiene mi doctor faborito *HIC*-Pronuncio medio alegre al ver al mayor acostado en la mesa, agarro un vaso con agua y se lo tiro en la cara para reanimarlo.

Leorio: ¿Eh? ¿Qu-Qué paso?-Miro a todos lados perdido.

Kurapka: Eres un inutil mira que desmayarte por solo beber dos cervezas *HIC*

Leorio: ¡Me desmaye por que me tiraste un botellazo!-Le gritó molesto a lo que el rubio empezó a reir como un loco.

Kurapika: JAJA ES CIERTO-La personas alrededor los miraban asustados.

Leorio: Ku-Kurapika calmate no es tan gracioso.

Kurapika: Eres un aburrido Rigorio.

Leorio: ¡Es Leorio!-El otro no le hizo caso ya que de una vez se tómo otra bebida.

Kurapika: Tu turno *Hic*.

Leorio: ¡Ah no! es suficiente-Le hablo serio quitandole las bebidas.

Kurapika: ¡En ese caso baílemos!-Acto seguido de un salto se monto en la mesa y empezó a menearse- ¡La manda, La manda, La manda, Kurapika!- Leorio quedo de piedra al verlo así.

Leorio: ¡¿Pero que rayos haces!? ¡Kurapika por lo que más quieras para!

Kurapika: ¡Leorio bailemos!

Leorio: ¡Claro que no!

Kurapika: ¡¿A NO?! ¿Quieres morir maldito imbécil? No espera te quiero.

-¡Está tirando todas las bebidas!-

Leorio: ¡L-Lo sentimos!

-¡WOW ese chico está ganando todas las partidas!-Gritó un hombre del público que se había formado alrededor de una mesa de póker, hasta ahora Gon ganaba todas las partidas y detrás de él estaba un atónito Killua que veía como sus contrincantes estaban tensos y nerviosos.

-Lamento decirte esto cara linda pero se terminó tu suerte-Pronuncio con malicia un hombre trajeado que también estaba jugando.

Killua: _Gon, ese tipo parece confiado creo que debes retirarte_ -Le susurro en el oído pero el menor sonrió confiado.

Gon: _Está mintiendo, sus manos sudan cuando lo hace_ -Le susurro de vuelta a su compañero el cual quedo sin habla al escucharlo- tengo escalera de colores ¿Quién me gana? -al decir esto todos los demás tiraron sus cartas frustrados y susurrando maldiciones- ¡Yay volví a ganar!

Killua: _Go-Gon creo que es suficiente por ahora, a este paso puede que causes problemas y nos echen_ -Le volvió a susurrar al ver las caras de furia de los otros jugadores, el moreno le sonrió dulcemente.

Gon: ¡No te preocupes no pasara nada malo!

 **5 Minutos más tarde…**

-¡Oiga usted está haciendo trampa!-

Gon: ¡Cállese! Dice eso solo porque está perdiendo.

-¡Maldito mocoso!

Gon: ¡¿Quiere pelea?!

Killua: Cal-Cálmate Gon-Demasiado tarde ya que el nombrado había saltado a ahorcar al tipo que lo acuso de tramposo.

 **Fin de flash back.**

Killua: ¡Go-Gon!-Lo agarro por los brazos para tratar de detenerlo pero el menor había agarrado una botella y se lo tiro al hombre que le dio en toda la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Con que esas tenemos!-Otro hombre tiro una botella pero gracias a los reflejos del albino lo esquivo con el moreno en brazos, sim embargo el objeto impacto en otra persona la cual de la furia lanzo una silla y empezó una pelea donde los objetos volaban por los aires.

Killua: ¡Mierda! ¡¿Ves lo que haces?!

Gon: ¡Él se lo busco!-El mayor lo ignoro y lo arrastro a esconderse debajo de una mesa.

Killua: ¡Hay que buscar a Leorio y a Kurapica para salir de aquí de inmediato!-Hablo nervioso con el ruido de botellas y sillas volando por los aires, saco su teléfono y marco el número de Leorio espero a que contestara pero de repente escucho un timbre, venia de una mesa al lado suyo alzo el mantel y vio a su amigo temblando miedoso.

Leorio: ¡Chicos! Gracias a dios siguen vivos.

Killua: ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí y donde esta Kurapika?!

Leorio: ¡Se ha vuelto loco! -Grito nervioso- ya no es el chico inteligente y lógico que conocí ¡Ahora es un bailarín bipolar que me insulta o me elogia! –lagrimas le salían de los ojos.

Killua: ¿Dónde está?

Leorio: Todavía en el bar.

Killua: ¡¿Lo dejaste solo y borracho?!

Leorio: ¡No me juzgues! ¿Dónde rayos esta Gon?

Killua: ¿Eh?-Miro a su lado y vio que su compañero había desaparecido.

Gon: ¡Yupiii gane otra vez!-Killua vio que el Freecks estaba muy contento jugando a las maquinitas ignorando las sillas voladoras que pasaban por encima de su cabeza y los insultos no aptos para menores.

Leorio; ¿Qué le sucede?

Killua: He creado un monstruo-Hablo serio y con la mirada oscura -debemos parar esta locura que causaron Kurapika y Gon.

Leorio: ¿Pero cómo?-Miro dudoso al menor.

Killua: Tendiéndonos las manos, tú me ayudas con Gon y yo te ayudo con Kurapika.

Leorio: ¡De acuerdo!-Hablo decidido, miro de nuevo a Gon y se le ocurrió algo- tengo una idea.

Killua: Te escucho-Se dirigió al otro curioso.

Leorio: Gon es adicto a las apuestas pero sigue siendo el mismo chico ingenuo de siempre, ¿Por qué no le dices una mentirilla piadosa?-Hablo con una mirada picara y Killua asintió entendiendo.

Killua: Kurpika esta bipolar ahora ¿Verdad?

Leorio: Así es.

Killua: Por suerte para ti me eh criado con una familia muy cambiante de humor-Agrego para alivio del otro- tu solo síguele la corriente en todo lo que diga.

Leorio: ¿En todo?

Killua: En todo, no importa lo contradictorio o estúpido que se escuche-Explico serio y el mayor asintió con la cabeza- no mueras camarada se fuerte.

Leorio: Que la suerte te acompañe-Con esas últimas palabras de despedida se separaron cada quien a su lucha.

Kurapika: ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena eeeeh Macarena…. Aaaeh!

-¡Por dios que alguien lo pare!-

Kurapika: ¡Cállate envidioso!-Cantaba y bailaba como si no hubiera más nadie en el mundo.

Leorio: ¡Kurapika ya es suficiente!-Grito firme pero asustadísimo para sus adentros.

Kurapika: ¡Leorio apareciste qué bueno! ¡Maldito imbécil como se te ocurre dejarme esperando!

Leorio: (S-Síguele la corriente)-Pensó tragando grueso- ¡Si te deje esperando!

Kurapika: No tienes que gritarme…-Puso un rostro lloroso y paro sus movimientos, Leorio se sintió fatal.

Leorio: L-Lo siento.

Kurapika: ¡Discúlpate desgraciado discúlpate!-De la nada se enojó a mas no poder.

Leorio: ¡Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento!-Se puso de rodillas y se inclinó varias veces.

Kurapika: Buen chico-Sonrió tiernamente y el mayor suspiro aliviado- necesito un abrazo –alzo sus brazo y puso una carita de perrito triste y el otro no pudo negarse.

Leorio: Ven aquí mi hermoso bipolar-Esperaba recibir un abrazo de oso pero lo que recibió fue una patada voladora.

Kurapika: ¡¿A quién llamas bipolar?!-Grito furioso dándole repetidas patas, el pobre doctor no tuvo otra opción que enrollarse en forma defensiva y esperar a que se cansara.

Gon: ¡Killua aquí no hay ninguna súper maquinita que escupe diamantes!-Dijo molesto al ver que lo llevaron a una habitación normal del hotel con cama, sofá y televisión.

Killua: ¿De veras? Wow creo que me equivoque-Puso una cara gatuna.

Gon: Me voy, estoy en mi racha y no quiero perder el tiempo aquí-Acto seguido trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo esta estaba firmemente cerrada- ¿Y las llaves?

Killua: No lo sé…-Se hizo el desentendido y el moreno lo miro fastidiado.

Gon: Killua no te hagas el idiota, dámelas o me enfadare realmente.

Killua: Yo no las tengo Gon -Sonrió inocentemente a pesar de la mirada fulminante del menor- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí y hacemos cualquier otra cosa ya que estamos encerrados?-pregunto risueño esperando una pelea a gritos de parte del moreno, jamás pensó que pasaría esto, Gon sonrió seductoramente y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el albino.

Gon: Ya que estamos encerrados hagamos "Cositas juntos"-Decía suave poniendo nervioso al albino.

Killua: ¿Co-Cositas?-Balbuceo al ver la aptitud que puso el pelinegro.

Gon: Ya sabes Killua… eso que te encanta-Hablo mientras acorralaba al mayor contra la cama este se ruborizo al ver cómo le trepaba encima.

Killua: (U-Un momento ¡¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?!)-Pensó nervioso al ver a Gon encima suyo con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza- (n-no e-esto no puede estar pasando, la autora hasta ahora ha estado escribiendo puro KilluaxGon e-ella no puede salir con esto ahora, ca-cambia mucho de idea pero es fiel a sus gustos me parece haberla escuchado decir que odiaba verme de uke ¿O acaso se estaba quejando de las matemáticas de nuevo? Maldición la matare si-) ¡UWA! ¿Qu-Que estas? Ajajajaja-de repente el peli negro estaba tocando todo su cuerpo produciéndole cosquillas, como si estuviera registrándolo.

Gon: ¡Las tengo!-Saco victorioso la llave de la habitación, Killua quedo en shock al verlo correr.

Killua: ¡GON ME HAS ENGAÑADO! ¡¿Qué tan bajo puedes caer?!-Le grito desesperado.

Gon: ¡No te engañe a ti te encanta trolearme!-Agrego a lo que llegaba a la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla pero noto algo que lo puso rojo, su corbata había desaparecido, su camisa estaba toda abierta y por si no fuera poco su pantalón estaba abierto con el cierre hasta abajo.

Killua: Tienes razón Gon-El nombrado volteo a ver su sonrisa seductora y mirar que en su mano estaba su billetera- me encanta trolearte.

Gon: Ki-Killua O/O.

Killua: Tienes mucho que aprender ¬w¬.

Leorio: Uff lo- logre-Había logrado llevarse al rubio cual costal de papas fuera del casino y se escondieron en un callejón.

Kurapika: ¡Suéltame doctor de pacotilla! Aunque me gusta que me cargues…-Decía mientras forcejeaba contra el agarre del doctor, este lo bajo suavemente para que tocara el suelo, vio sus ojos y como suspiraba cansado acto seguido rompió a llorar.

Leorio: ¡¿Qué sucede?!-Pronuncio alarmado por esa aptitud.

Kurapika: ¡Una fulana te besooooo!-Sollozaba triste, el moreno había olvidado eso por completo.

Leorio: L-Lo siento Kurapika, me había tomado desprevenido realmente lamento haberte hecho sufrir-Dijo cariz bajo y los sollozos pararon.

Kurapika: Te perdonare por un beso-Sonrió tiernamente al fin le sucedió algo bueno al doctor, este sin dudarlo lo beso suavemente pero de repente el rubio cayó al suelo desmayado.

Leorio: ¡¿Ahora te duermes?!-Grito molesto a un durmiente Kurapika, suspiro y lo cargo en su espalda- Killua la debe estar pasando peor…

Gon: ¡Es-Espera Killua!-Estaba contra la cama con el albino encima sujetándole las manos.

Killua: No te preocupes Gon, te daré las llaves y tu billetera mañana-Pronuncio con una sonrisa gatuna.

Gon: ¡Mañana el casino estará cerrado trampo-No pudo terminar de hablar porque el albino lo beso quitándole el aliento, no pudo resistirse más. Pero de repente destruyeron la puerta de la habitación alarmando a los menores, unos hombres uniformados los miraban molestos.

Oficiales: Están arrestado por daños al hotel.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo los chicos.

Oficiales: No hagan nada estúpido, saldrán libres en cuanto paguen la multa.

Killua: ¡Su madre la pagara!-Cargo a Gon en brazos y salieron por la ventana, corrieron por un callejón y vieron a Leorio quien llevaba a Kurapika en la espalda.

Gon: ¡Leorio huye!

Leorio: ¿Eh?-Vio a sus dos pequeños amigos huyendo de unos policías muy musculosos que al parecer manejaban muy bien el Nen - ¡¿Qué rayos?!

Killua: ¡Rum bicth Rum!

Ahora los cuatro amigos huyeron de esa ciudad para evitar que la policía los buscara o atraparan, unmm quitando el hecho de que ahora son prófugos de la ley lograron olvidar por completo sus problemas, fue una noche interesante ¿No?

 **FIN.**


End file.
